


At the End of All Things

by Eishexe



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eishexe/pseuds/Eishexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 years later the taint has taken it's toll. Song fic featuring Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All rights to characters/locations/etc belong to Dragon Age and it's creators and affiliates.  
> \--Song : Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin

"Is there nothing you can do for her?" he asks hopelessly.

"I am sorry, but she is fading." The healer answers, placing a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder. "You should help her prepare for the journey. She does not have long."

He watches the healer leave, alien tears burning in his eyes. He blinks them away turning to stare through the partially opened door. She is sleeping, he can tell by the peaceful look upon her face. The healer must have placed a barrier about her mind, so that she could rest. His heart tears anew. She will want to travel to the Deep Roads, to part take in one final onslaught of the darkspawn. The thought of her falling to one of their swords both sickens and angers him all at once. But what else can he do?

_Stone walls surround us, no light will touch your face again.  
Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead…_

They travel in silence, all two weeks of the journey. She is slipping away from reality. The nightmares haunt her horribly. She wakes up nearly every night screaming for him. There are times when he wonders if she is still present within her own mind. Her eyes have lost their shine completely. It seems forever ago that she truly smiled. He spends his nights just staring at her, repeating every memory he can pull from the recesses of his mind. He is glad they are doing this together, that they had been spared that day. There is no way he could have survived without her. And he is sure she feels the same way.

_Days go on forever but I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together. If you go then so will I…_

They reach Orzammar the next day, and the dwarves receive them gracefully. He knows they understand her sickness. They have seen it many times before with the Grey Wardens that have gone before. The king houses them within his own palace and there they rest for a time. He holds on to the small hope that the change of scenery will brighten her spirits. But the days pass with no change and he concedes to what must be done.

_There is nothing left of you. I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye…_

He leads her through the city to the entrance of the Deep Roads. There is no one here to see them off. Their friends do not know. She does not want them to. The guard posted at the Deep Roads entrance allows them passage with a simple nod. They pass through the Ortan Thaig without incident and still further until they reach the Old City. There they meet a bit of resistance at the broken bridge but nothing they cannot handle. Her strength seems to return, with each blow she delivers. She even laughs, and his heart swells at the sound. He knows where she is heading, where she wants to be in her final moments. He prays they will make it.

_Cold light above us; hope fills the heart and fades away  
Skin white as winter as the sky returns to grey_

_Days go on forever but I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together.  
If you go then so will I…._

One of the orges has over taken them, several of his ribs crushed in the process. He find it difficult to breathe wiping blood from his mouth as he chases after her. They are almost there, he can see the cliff above the lake of lava. One place the darkspawn cannot go: the reminisces of the anvil. Mere feet from it however she is cut down by an unseen archer.

"NO!" he cries running forward to catch her, stumbling through the protective barrier in the process. Despite her wounds she smiles up at him, as he collapses to the ground holding her tightly. His ribs have pierced through something vital and his legs go numb. She reaches up wiping away blood from his face. He smiles down at her returning the gesture.

"I'm glad…glad it was you, here at the end of all things."* She whispers. "I love you."

"And I love you. Always." He vows.

_There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye._

Legend says that the Maker himself grew a great tree about them, so that they might never be separated. And the dwarves will tell you that the tree still stands, providing a guiding light to those lost within the Deep Roads.

_I keep holding onto you, but I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the anthem of the angels , then say the last goodbye…_

**Author's Note:**

> *another little ode of mine to JRR Tolkien


End file.
